This invention relates to weighing systems for sensing the weight of large objects and, more particularly, for sensing the weight of wheeled vehicles such as trucks trailers and the like.
To maximize profits, operators of large vehicles, especially vehicles hauling heavy loads on weight-regulated highways, load their vehicles to the legal limit; and, hence, frequently risk being fined for excessive weight when they load their vehicles at locations remote from a weighing station. To enable operators of such vehicles to weigh their vehicles at remote locations without using large platform scales, onboard vehicle weighing systems have been proposed, principally as applied to logging trucks; however, these on-board vehicle weighing systems often are used ineffectively because they can be used to weigh the particular vehicle on which they are installed, or are uneconomical due to installation, retrofit, operating costs, etc.